Miles Waspen
This character has been requested to be preserved by Mattdos. Gryffindor 3rd Year This character belongs to Mattdos. |- | |} About Miles grew up in a small wizard town in Germany, with his parents one being a muggle and the other being a wizard. He lived in a nice house that was payed for by his dad a well know author of the book "Self-defence when your wand is gone. By Fin Waspen". It wasn't until he was 8 when he came down with a cold, he sneezed and his hair turned purple that his powers started coming in. But he lived a pretty quite life. He while after turning 10 his Dad started showing him different books on magic all fasinated him. He would read over a few of them and imagine the spells in the book coming from him. When he turned 11 a message arrived by the family Owl Agnes, saying he could enroll at Hogwarts. Which came as a relief to his family thinking they would have to send him to a second grade wizard school. Personality and Traits Miles is quite clever with his tongue being able to come up with witty comebacks when needed. He is fond of reading most of the time, but not to learn just to enjoy a story. He is highly sarcastic to people that annoy him, except for adults which he will behave himself around. He tends be more relaxed with a book or something to keep his mind away from problems. He is also known to take up for his friends usually helping them out of trouble. Appearance He has a okay build, being tall he also grown thin towards his middle. He ihas wide shoulders even though he isn't built. Possessions A copy of "Self-Defence when your wand is gone". A small Elf Owl named "Mavs." (can only delivers letters) Skills and Special Abilities Skills and strengths being his wittyness when it comes to words. He is quite clever in the department of tricking others. Spell List First Year *Wingardium Leviosa *Herbifors *Expelliarmus *Color-Change Charm *Hover Charm *Incendio Second Year *Aguamenti *Hurling Hex *Glisseo *Impedimenta Third Year *Accio *Epoximise *Engorgio Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved